


This Madness Around Us

by TenshiWarrior



Category: Alien Isolation, Black Rock Shooter - All Media Types, Dead Space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiWarrior/pseuds/TenshiWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officials have been looking for the lone survivor of the SS Adder that has been missing for ten years. The little girl is named Stella and was last seen with her father. Recent reports have said, that a teenage girl that had matched Stella’s DNA is said to have been seen on the SSE Phoenix, which have also received several distress signals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Madness Around Us

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little idea that my brother and I came up with. Obviously this is an AU to Dead Space and all that good stuff, so you'll see characters that are alive when they should be dead. Just so you know some of the characters are going to be a bit OCish and such. If you don’t like stuff like that than I’d advise you not read on ahead. (UPDATE: IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN)

**_“This is Professor Jacob Thompson of the SS Adder, I don’t know if there is anyone recieving this message, but if anyone is listening, than please send help! We uncovered a------------------And now everything’s gone out of control!------Subject 00 has escaped---The Marker on board has been destroyed---- It was said to find a cure------ It was meant for-----We didn’t think it would get like this though------No, no plea--NNOO---!”_ **

* * *

 

The lights flickered within the halls of the SS Adder. Not a single sound was heard within the ship. Bodies were scattered and blood had drenched the walls and floors. All throughout the ship there appeared to be no signs of life, except for one.

A body of a five year old girl had twitched, and she had slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw when her vision became clear were dim lights and darkness in the hallways. She slowly sat up, groaning as she did; she couldn’t seem to recall what had happened before she had passed out. No matter how hard she tried to recall, nothing had seemed to come to mind about anything.

She took her time as she slowly stood up from the floor. Another thing she had noticed was that there was a small hole in her grey star hoodie, revealing a small part of her chest on her left side and almost the whole side was covered in blood; strangely enough she didn’t find a wound of any kind when she checked. She couldn’t help but find this odd. She also found small cuts on her legs, neck and cheek; but they were only minor and didn’t hurt as much.

Even though she couldn’t remember what happened, the first thought that came to her was her dad. She had to find him to see if he was alright.

The child looked around the room, but couldn’t exactly tell where she was, since the room was mostly dark, and she was under a dimly lit light. The only thing she found was a door that was unlocked; seeing how that there was only one door in the room, she had decided to go through it. As she walked towards it, she heard what appeared to be cracking noises underneath her feet.

She pressed on a button and the door was open, which was surprisingly unlocked. The lights were somewhat better than the room she was in just now. She took her first step out of the room, and almost immediately she felt that the floor was sticky and slippery. She wanted to know what it was but dared not to look down when she smelled a horrific smell that made herself sick to her stomach. If she looked down, she would swear she would feel queasy.

As carefully as she could, she slowly but surely walked through the unknown substance under her feet; she thought for sure that her shoes were all dirty now, but she didn’t care. The first thing she thought of, was she should try and see if she could find an adult that could help her; that is if she can find anybody. She started to follow the lights that were on, and avoided the hallways that were darkened all together.

She shivered with the cold air that was blowing throughout the halls, and the sound of clanking was heard in the distance, which had started to scare her.

“He-Hello?” She said with a timid voice, “Hello?”

The child stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a loud bang sound that made her jump. Her small body shaked and quivered with fear; she took deep breaths and had calmed down but slowly continued to walk.

“So-someone?” She said with her voice all shaky, “Anyone? Please… I-I’m lost, I don’t where my daddy is. Is anyone there?”

All she had gotten was silence, which scared her even more. The noises she heard above her and from a distance, didn’t exactly help the situation. She had eventually found another room and above it it shined a bright green light. She couldn’t read the words that was on the sign. She didn’t want to go inside, but she had too if she was going to find help. She walked through the doors that had opened swiftly when she approached. The room was large in size, filled with computers and some other things that the little one didn’t recognize.

She that they’re were adults slumped over on their chairs and computers; but they were covered with blood and none of them were moving. She backed up slightly when she saw this before her. Soon enough, she heard what appeared to be groaning; she followed the sound, and saw, just sitting there against the glass window was a man, who was still alive.

The little girl didn’t want to approach him, when he saw him in such a state which she couldn’t describe. The man noticed the presence of the little girl.

“Wha…” He groaned, “A… A child?... Wait… I know you…”

The child stayed where she was and had asked, “Um… Do you know where my daddy is? I don’t know where he is, and I don’t know what happened….”

The man didn’t answer her question. All he said was, “You… You shouldn’t be here… It’s not… It’s not safe…”

“I don’t understand…” She said, still feeling scared.

“You need… You need to hide… Somewhere safe… Before they find…”

The man’s words faded, and the child saw the life leave his eyes. The little girl was still feeling scared, she was shaking uncontrollably now, seeing as how a man just died right in front of her. Wait a minute, is that a flapping sound?

She turned to see where the sound was coming, just now realizing that the doors were still opening. She saw that their was a strange creature in the distance flying towards the room. Immediately she quickly hid herself to the side of a large machine that was unknown to her. The strange creature flew into the room towards the body of the man that had just died right in front of her.

“What is it doing?” She thought to herself.

She jumped when she saw the strange creature latch itself right onto the body, and using a blade that was attached to it shoved it right into the skull of the man. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw something… Insane happen right before her. What once was a regular man, had suddenly changed into something horrific. She couldn’t describe its appearance when it turned into something so horrifying. The only  thing she could make out from it was it’s sharp teeth and large blades coming out from the palm of it’s hands. It let out a loud roar which pierced her ears.

She accidentally knocked over something which had drawn the attention of the strange creature before her. It turned to her giving a deadly glare. She couldn’t help but scream, and immediately she quickly stood and started to run. The creature wasn’t far behind her. She darted through the halls trying to shake the monster off of her, but it proved to be almost as quick as she was. As she ran more of the strange flying creatures had changed normal bodies into more of the monsters. They all noticed the little girl running, and started to give chase. Soon enough about ten of them were behind her.

She didn’t even care if it was dark in the halls she just ran through without thinking. Eventually she saw a light up ahead and she picked up the pace. She ran through the light and the next thing she knew , she had found wrecked ships within.

She continued to run until she heard something snap. The next thing she knew a large pipe, fell right on top of her breaking her leg. She let out a horrific scream which echoed throughout the room and halls.

“ **OW IT HURTS!!** ” She cried out through her tears, “ **DADDY IT HURTS!!** ” Soon enough the monsters had towered over her. They approached their prey, all of them prepared to kill her.

The girl wanted to run, she wanted to run for her life. But her movements were restricted and it hurt to move her leg. “No! No!” She cried out, putting her hands over her head, “Go away! I wanna wake up! I don’t want to have this nightmare anymore! I just wanna go home! Please wake me up!! Daddy! Daddy!!”

The monsters prepared to jump at her; all of them ready to tear her to shreds. She screamed squeezing her eyes shut so she doesn’t have to see what has to come next. She soon heard a swish sound, and something dropping to the floor. More of the roars continued as well as the swish and slash sound followed by a roar.

Finally having the courage, she opened her bloodshot eyes. and she saw the monster killed by what appeared to be another monster standing eight feet tall. It had a large muscular curvy tail with a very sharp blade at the end of it. It cut off the monster's limbs and then used its foot to crush it; the monster was dead just like that.

The creature approached her, and she tried to back up, despite her movements being restricted. She thought this was it, this is the part where the big bad monster was gonna eat her up, or worse. But surprisingly enough she felt the weight lifted off her leg. The monster had lifted the pip off of her now broken leg.

She sniffled tears still streamed down her cheeks as she looked up at the strange creature. She hiccuped from her tears as the creature looked at her closely, letting out a curious hiss to her. The next thing the little girl knew, she felt it’s gigantic hand which had six fingers on her head, rubbing her head in a comforting way.

The child continued to cry; the creature and pressed its head, against her forehead using it’s hand to rub her back gently to calm her down.

Hours later another ship hand approached the SS Adden; It appeared to be a military ship. The military ship landed in the hanger and men came out of the ship armed with guns and buzz cutters; they all spread out in the ship seeing if they could find any survivors, mainly the scientists, doctors and patients.

One of the men came back to talk to the general.

“Well?” The General said.

“We checked every part of the ship.” The soldier said, “But they’re no survivors.”

“What? Are you sure?”

“Yes sir. We searched all over, covered every room, but they’re none of the doctors and scientists seem to be alive.”

Another soldier came into the room. “Sir.” He said, “All of the patients bodies on this ship seem to be accounted for. Except for one.”

“One?” The General said, “What do you mean?”

“We looked her up.” The soldier said, “Her name is Stella Thompson, daughter of Jacob Thompson one of the scientists here. We found footage and saw that she’s still alive, but she’s nowhere on the ship.”

The General seemed pissed to hear about this. “Get to the bridge, find any escape pod that’s missing and see if you can track it.”

The soldier saluted and went ahead to do just that. Another soldier came in, but this time it was his lieutenant. “General, we have another problem.”

“What is it Lieutenant?” The General asked him.

“You need to see for yourself.” The Lieutenant said. The Lieutenant lead the General to the lab, and they found a glass cage shattered and at the bottom of the cage it was labeled Subject 00. “It escaped?” The General said.

“It must’ve gotten out when those… Those things got on the ship.” The Lieutenant explained.

“Where is it?”

“We’re not sure. All we know is that it’s not on the ship.”

This of course worried the general, since he knew exactly what Subject 00.

“Give out the order.” The General said, “Tell them to put together a search party for Stella Thompson, and Subject 00. Stella, I want found alive.”

 

His Lieutenant asked him, "What of Subject 00?" 

 

The General turned to him and replied, "The orders for Subject 00 are to capture it, either dead or alive." 

 


End file.
